Forget me not
by the.gothic.doll
Summary: После того, как Итачи погибает в битве с Саске, к Наруто возвращаются воспоминания, которые скрывали от него раньше. И когда он наконец-то вспомнит все, может быть уже слишком поздно…


Саске стоял над телом своего старшего брата и не чувствовал ничего. Не было ожидаемого чувства удовлетворения. Сейчас, когда его главный враг лежал мертвым у его ног, он не мог заставить себя почувствовать хоть что-то.

Саске не знал, сколько времени он простоял у холодной стены, глядя в никуда. Постепенно чувства вернулись и он медленно сполз вниз по стене. Он упал рядом с телом Итачи. Тот, несомненно, был мертв: его глаза потеряли алый окрас шарингана и приобрели свой обычный черный цвет, на губах навсегда застыла умиротворенная улыбка. Эта улыбка выводила Саске из себя. Это он, а не Итачи должен был чувствовать умиротворение. Он отомстил за гибель своего клана, достиг своей цели. Он победил, но именно Итачи был тем, кто смеялся последним.

Саске смотрел на неподвижное тело своего брата и вспоминал их битву. Это было ничуть не похоже на то, чего он ожидал. Он был готов к битве на смерть, и не боялся умереть за честь клана Учиха. Но он не был готов к тому, что Итачи будет настолько слаб. Он отражал его атаки, но ни разу не нанес ответного удара. Саске понимал, что Итачи не дерется в полную силу, и это злило его еще больше. Он лишь играл со своим глупым маленьким братом. Саске не хотел верить, что человек, безжалостно истребивший весь свой клан, не смог убить его.

С этими мыслями Саске постепенно начал проваливаться в черноту. В его ушах звучали последние слова его старшего брата.

Сакура бежала на пределе своих возможностей, ведомая двумя сильными сигналами чакры, находящимися на расстоянии нескольких сотен метров. Рядом с ней, не отставая ни на шаг, бежал Наруто. Они приближались к убежищу клана Учиха, где, по их данным, находились Саске и Итачи.

Внезапно один из сигналов чакры исчез, и девушка сбилась с шага. Она не сразу заметила, что Наруто уже не бежал рядом с ней, и лишь когда тишину разорвал нечеловеческий крик, девушка обернулась. Наруто лежал на земле, сжимая виски и широко раскрыв глаза, как будто видел перед собой что-то, чего не видели другие. Сакура не сразу поняла, что этот крик, больше похожий на крик раненного животного, вырывался из его горла. Девушка быстро огляделась в поисках нападавшего, однако лес был пуст, не считая дружественных шиноби Конохи. Вскоре, однако, крик стих и Наруто обессилено упал на землю, потеряв сознание.

Сакура тяжело вздохнула, глядя на своего спящего товарища. Ровно месяц прошел с тех пор, как их последняя попытка вернуть Саске в Коноху обернулась провалом, и Наруто все еще не пришел в себя. Никто не знал что произошло с ним в лесу возле убежища клана Учиха, но с тех пор жизнерадостный подросток словно замкнулся. Он не произнес ни слова и отказывался от еды. На его теле не было следов нападения, но было очевидно, что он не в порядке.

В палату зашла пятая Хокаге, осторожно закрыв за собой дверь. Увидев спящего Наруто, она вздохнула и подошла к Сакуре.

- Есть какие-то новости, Цунаде-сама? – тихо спросила Сакура.

Цунаде лишь покачала головой. Она смотрела на спящего подростка, гадая, что же могло так изменить его.

Flashback

Наруто всегда чувствовал на себе чужие взгляды. Почти всегда они были полны злобы и ненависти, лишь иногда он ловил на себе любопытные взгляды других детей. Наруто всегда знал, когда на него смотрят. Чувства демона-лиса, о существовании которого он тогда и не подозревал, помогали ему определить чужое присутствие. Часто это помогало ему избегать столкновений с враждебно настроенными людьми. Но один взгляд был иным.

Часто Наруто чувствовал на себе чей-то внимательный изучающий взгляд. Он не таил в себе злобы, лишь спокойное созерцание. Наруто никогда не мог увидеть того, кто наблюдал за ним. Каждый раз, как он поворачивался, чтобы увидеть его, ощущение чужого взгляда просто исчезало.

Первый раз он увидел его на свой седьмой день рождения. В этот день, как и каждый год, жители деревни отмечали день победы над девятихвостым лисом. Однако для Наруто этот день вовсе не был праздником. Постоянная ненависть окружающих его людей будто сгущалась над ним в этот день, и насмешки и оскорбления становились еще более жестокими.

В тот день, когда ему исполнилось семь, Наруто решил выйти на украшенную к празднику улицу. Любуясь разноцветными огнями, он не сразу заметил компанию подвыпивших мужчин, приближающихся к нему. Заметив Наруто, они тут же обступили его и начали выкрикивать проклятия:

- Демон!

- Убийца!

- Такое чудовище как ты не должно жить!

- Без тебя всем будет только лучше!

Мужчины приближались, продолжая выкрикивать угрозы в его адрес. Наруто знал, что произойдет дальше и мог лишь закрыть глаза и прикрыть лицо руками. Однако ожидаемый удар так и не случился. Внезапно на улице стало тихо, и через несколько секунд Наруто медленно раскрыл глаза. Вокруг него лежали четверо мужчин, видимо, оглушенные.

Внезапно Наруто почувствовал знакомый взгляд откуда-то сзади. Он быстро развернулся и замер, глядя на невысокую фигурку, неподвижно стоящую в нескольких шагах от него. Фигурка была слишком маленькой, чтобы принадлежать взрослому человеку, однако маска на его лице указывала на принадлежность к АНБУ – элитному отряду шиноби. Наруто осторожно приблизился к незнакомцу. С такого расстояния он мог рассмотреть черные глаза в прорезях маски. После нескольких секунд молчания Наруто заговорил:

- Вы часто смотрите на меня, да? – спросил он.

Незнакомец внезапно как будто напрягся, но потом медленно кивнул.

-Ты довольно наблюдательный, Наруто-кун.

Наруто удивленно охнул.

- Откуда Вы…

- Знаю твое имя? – закончил за него незнакомец. – Тебя все знают в этой деревне, Наруто-кун.

На некоторое время повисло неловкое молчание. Первым снова заговорил Наруто:

- Это Вы их остановили? – он кивнул головой в общем направлении лежащих на земле мужчин.

- Да, - просто ответил незнакомец.

Наруто сделал еще шаг ему навстречу и неуверенно обернул свои руки вокруг хрупкой фигурки. Незнакомец застыл, но все же неловко положил свои руки на плечи Наруто. Блондин поднял голову и тихо проговорил:

- Спасибо… что помог мне.

Незнакомец не ответил и Наруто заговорил снова.

- Как Вас зовут? – спросил он.

- Можешь называть меня Итачи. – мягко проговорил незнакомец.

- Итачи-сан, Вы можете снять маску… пожалуйста? – спросил он, глядя прямо в черные глаза.

Итачи кивнул и медленным движением стянул маску. Из-под нее показалось красивое лицо с аристократичными чертами. Длинные волосы цвета воронова крыла были стянуты резинкой на затылке.

Наруто улыбнулся. Его улыбка стала чуть ярче, когда Итачи слегка улыбнулся в ответ.

- Тебе пора домой, Наруто-кун. – тихо произнес Итачи. Его черные глаза внезапно стали красными, и в следующую секунду Наруто стоял на улице один без каких-либо воспоминаний о происшедшем.

Когда Наруто увидел его во второй раз, ему было восемь. Однажды ночью он проснулся от ощущения чужого присутствия рядом с собой. Как только он раскрыл глаза, он тут же был пойман в плен красных глаз. В его голове тут же возникли воспоминания об их встрече немного больше года назад и он узнал ночного гостя.

- Итачи-сан! – воскликнул он.

- Привет, Наруто-кун. – ответил Итачи.

Итачи сел на кровать рядом с Наруто, не отрывая от него взгляда своих черных глаз.

- Вы часто смотрите на меня, Итачи-сан, - заметил блондин.

Итачи легко потрепал волосы Наруто и слегка улыбнулся.

- Ты все так же наблюдателен, Наруто-кун, - ответил он.

Внезапно внимание Наруто привлек странный запах. Он провел глазами по одежде Итачи и его взгляд зацепился за подозрительное пятно.

- Это кровь? – спросил он, указывая на пятно.

Итачи тут же напрягся. Не ответив на вопрос Наруто, он заговорил:

- Я пришел попрощаться, Наруто-кун.

Это отвлекло внимание блондина от разглядывания пятна на одежде Итачи. Он поднял на него свои огромные голубые глаза, в которых теперь читалась грусть.

- Вы уходите куда-то? – спросил он.

- Да, - ответил Итачи. – И надолго. Возможно, мы больше не увидимся.

- Я буду скучать, Итачи-сан, - тихо проговорил Наруто.

Итачи едва ощутимо обнял его, на его лице появилась печальная улыбка.

- Я тоже буду скучать, Наруто-кун.

Внезапно что-то теплое коснулось его лба. Итачи поцеловал его – понял Наруто. От удивления он тут же поднял глаза и встретился взглядом с шаринганом Итачи. Через минуту он уже крепко спал в своей кровати, ничего не помня о ночном визите.

На следующее утро стало известно об убийстве клана Учиха.

- Цунаде-сама, - тихо обратилась к своей учительнице Сакура.

- Да, Сакура? – та подняла голову от кипы бумаг.

- Как вы думаете, что произошло с Наруто?

Цунаде покачала головой.

- Я не знаю. На его теле не обнаружено никаких повреждений и это не гендзютсу. Как будто в ту секунду он пережил такую боль, что до сих пор не может с ней справиться. Это напомнило мне одну из техник Итачи…

- Вы имеете в виду Цукиеми? – спросила Сакура. – Но ведь Итачи был слишком далеко.

- Я ничего не могу сказать наверняка, Сакура. Если бы он хотя бы поговорил с нами…

В этот момент в дверь постучали и на пороге появился мужчина в маске АНБУ.

- Госпожа Хокаге, - обратился он к Цунаде. – У меня срочное известие, которое я должен передать вам наедине.

- Сакура может остаться, – отрезала она.

Мужчина недовольно покачал головой, но продолжил:

- По данным шпионского отряда АНБУ бывший шиноби Конохи, нукенин класса S Учиха Итачи мертв. Убивший его Учиха Саске скрывается.

Сакура широко распахнула глаза. Саске все-таки исполнил свою миссию. Он убил своего брата, но не вернулся в Коноху. В этот момент маленькая часть ее души умерла. Саске, ее любимый Саске-кун, не вернется.

- Это точно? – переспросила Цунаде.

- Мои подчиненные своими глазами видели тело Учихи Итачи. О местонахождении Учихи Саске ничего неизвестно, но есть свидетели, заявляющие что видели в форме организации Акацуки в компании нескольких членов этой организации а так же его собственной команды Хеби.

- Цунаде резко встала и начала нервно мерить кабинет шагами.

- Форма Акацуки? Вы уверенны?

- Совершенно точно, Хокаге-сама.

- Спасибо, Вы можете идти.

Когда человек в маске скрылся за дверью, в кабинете на некоторое время повисло молчание. Первой заговорила Сакура.

- Как вы думаете, Цунаде-сама… стоит рассказывать об этом _ему_?

Цунаде сразу поняла о ком говорит ее ученица.

- Пожалуй стоит попробовать, Сакура, - ответила она. – Возможно, это именно то, что может помочь ему, - и уже тише добавила. – Любая реакция лучше, чем ничего.

- Наруто? – неуверенно позвала Сакура.

Блондин не обратил на нее никакого внимания. Он сидел на кровати и бездумно смотрел в окно – зрелище, к которому Сакура уже успела привыкнуть.

- Наруто! – уже громче проговорила она. – У меня есть новости о Саске.

Вот это завладело вниманием Наруто. Сакура облегченно вздохнула, когда его голова слегка повернулась в ее сторону.

- Он жив. Его видели недавно, - продолжала она. – Судя по информации наших шпионов он присоединился к Акацуки.

Затаив дыхание, Сакура внимательно наблюдала за выражением лица Наруто. Она ждала реакции. Это мог быть гнев, разочарование или обида… Чего она не ожидала, так это едва заметной ухмылки. Сакура неверяще уставилась на Наруто.

- Ты знал?.. – прошептала она.

- Я… ожидал этого, - ответил он. Это были первые слова, сказанные им за последний месяц.

Еще больше запутавшаяся девушка направилась к двери когда ее остановил тихий голос Наруто.

- Итачи… что с ним?

Сакура удивилась, но ответила на вопрос.

- Он мертв. Саске убил его.

Наруто кивнул, как будто ожидал и этого ответа. Однако в этот раз на его лице не было усмешки. Он закрыл глаза и отвернулся к окну, но на секунду Сакуре показалось, что в его голубых глазах стояли слезы.

Flashback

Наруто впервые встретил Итачи когда ему было двенадцать. По крайней мере он так думал. Первым в глаза бросился черный плащ с узором из красных облаков. Бледное красивое лицо не пробудило в нем никаких воспоминаний, но поразило другим: явной схожестью с его лучшим другом и соперником. Тогда же он узнал о том, что Итачи является братом Саске. Тогда же он возненавидел его.

Меньше чем через год они встретились снова. Наруто тогда путешествовал со своим учителем – Джирайей.

В ту ночь он не мог заснуть и решил прогуляться по лесу. Внезапно его внимание привлекло едва ощутимое присутствие недалеко от него. Ведомый любопытством, он прокрался поближе, стараясь не выдать при этом себя. То, что он увидел, заставило его затаить дыхание.

У небольшого костра безмолвно сидела уже знакомая ему пара. Черные плащи лежали в паре метров от них. Наруто медленно попятился. Он не был трусом, но не был и дураком, что бы ни думали остальные. Два нукенина класса S были ему явно не по зубам.

Вдруг под его ногой треснула предательская ветка и Наруто застыл, боясь поворачиваться. То, что он увидел, немного его успокоило. Кисаме, высокий напарник Учихи, вращал головой в поисках источника звука. Очевидно, он не заметил Наруто. Но когда он перевел взгляд на Итачи, его душа ушла в пятки. Немигающий взгляд красных глаз был направлен прямо на него.

- Ты что-нибудь видишь, Итачи-сан? – спросил Кисаме.

Учиха медленно перевел взгляд на своего напарника.

- Ничего. Похоже это была просто лисица.

Наруто не верил своим ушам. Зачем Учихе прикрывать его? Он не сомневался, что тот увидел его и узнал. Его лихорадочные размышления прервал голос Итачи.

- Я пройдусь, Кисаме. Не жди меня какое-то время.

- Ладно, Итачи-сан, - ответил тот без капли удивления в голосе. За последние пять лет он успел привыкнуть к странностям своего напарника.

Учиха поднялся на ноги, обошел костер и направился вглубь леса, пройдя буквально в метре от кустов, в которых прятался Наруто. Это было явным приглашением для блондина, одним из тех, которые он не мог отклонить. Немного помедлив, он бесшумно проследовал за Итачи.

Вскоре он оказался на небольшой полянке. Учиха стоял в паре метров от него. Несколько секунд они просто молчали. Первым тишину нарушил Итачи.

- Здравствуй, Наруто-кун.

Наруто не ответил. Он стоял неподвижно, не глядя в глаза Учихи. Он знал на что был способен шаринган.

- Тебе не нужно бояться меня, Наруто-кун, - продолжал Итачи. – Если бы я хотел схватить тебя, я бы уже давно сделал это.

Итачи был прав, но Наруто все равно не спешил расслабляться. Учиха вздохнул и сделал небольшой шаг в сторону блондина, заставляя его попятиться. Итачи остановился.

- Посмотри на меня, Наруто-кун.

Наруто издал нервный смешок.

- Чтобы ты просто вырубил меня этим своим шаринганом?

Он дернулся, когда в ответ ему раздался тихий смех.

- Мне не нужен шаринган чтобы сражаться с тобой, Наруто-кун.

- Я не собираюсь упрощать для тебя эту задачу, - огрызнулся блондин.

Итачи снова вздохнул, и в следующий момент оказался прямо перед растерянным Наруто. От неожиданности блондин не успел закрыть глаза, и когда его подбородок резко приподняли, встретился взглядом с красными глазами Учихи.

Внезапно его голову заполнили воспоминания.

- И-итачи-сан? – неуверенно проговорил он. – Не может быть! – Наруто затряс головой. – Ты же… ты убил свой собственный клан, свою семью! Ты разрушил жизнь Саске! Это из-за тебя он предал деревню, предал меня! – Внезапно он вспомнил кое-что и его передернуло. – В ту ночь, когда ты приходил попрощаться… То пятно… Это была кровь твоих родителей, не правда ли?..

Итачи молча наблюдал за трясущимся подростком. Когда поток обвинений закончился, он тихо заговорил.

- Выслушай меня, Наруто-кун. Я виноват в тех преступлениях, в которых ты меня обвиняешь, но я поступил так не по своей воле.

- Почему я должен верить тебе? – резко перебил его Наруто.

- Ты не должен мне верить. Просто выслушай меня, - тихо попросил Итачи.

- Как будто у меня есть выбор! – горько отметил блондин.

Итачи просто кивнул и подошел к ближайшему дереву, прислонившись к нему. Он заговорил:

- Это случилось пять лет назад. Мне тогда было всего тринадцать, но я уже был капитаном АНБУ и в то же время входил в состав совета клана Учиха. Уже некоторое время клан замышлял диверсию, государственный переворот. Восстание одного из самых могущественных кланов могло привести к гражданской войне. На ослабленную междоусобицами Коноху без сомнения напали бы внешние враги. Как двойной агент, я был поставлен перед выбором. Я мог принять участие в предстоящей войне, встав на сторону своего клана. Или подавить восстание, истребив каждого Учиху в деревне. Будучи преданным шиноби Конохи, я не мог позволить разразиться войне. Таким образом этот сложный выбор был для меня решен.

На некоторое время повисло молчание. Потом Наруто заговорил:

- Как я могу понять, что ты говоришь правду? Власти Конохи не отдали бы такого приказа!

- Я говорю правду, Наруто-кун, хотя в это и сложно поверить. Это не делает власть Конох плохой. Это всего лишь выбор между безопасностью деревни и жизнью одного клана.

- Но как же Саске! – воскликнул Наруто. – Почему ты так с ним поступил? Зачем было вызывать в нем жажду мести и ненависть к себе?

Итачи вздохнул.

- Саске слабее тебя, Наруто-кун. И я говорю не о техниках, и не о физической силе, - добавил он, заметив недоверчивое выражение на лице блондина. – Я говорю о силе духа. Когда его клан был истреблен, Саске был еще ребенком. Трагедия могла сломать его. Я же дал ему цель, повод для того, чтобы продолжать жить. Это было все, что я мог для него сделать, но таким образом я мог быть уверен, что он не погибнет. Ненависть сделала его сильнее, чем могла бы сделать любовь. – Даже если он живет лишь ради мести, он все еще живет.

Наруто затих, раздумывая над словами Итачи. Какая-то часть его уже верила ему.

- Почему ты говоришь мне это? – тихо спросил блондин.

- Потому что ты поймешь, - так же тихо ответил Итачи. – Ты любишь свою деревню, ты предан Конохе. Если бы ты был на моем месте, ты сделал бы тот же выбор.

- Но зачем тебе мое понимание? – недоумевал Наруто. – Даже если ты не предавал Коноху, сейчас мы с тобой на разных сторонах. Какая тебе разница, что я о тебе думаю? Если ты и правда не желаешь мне зла, просто отпусти меня!

Как только Наруто договорил, Итачи молниеносным движением преодолел разделяющее их расстояние и оказался прямо перед блондином, глядя в его растерянные голубые глаза. Наруто инстинктивно отшатнулся, однако отступать было некуда: прямо за его спиной росло дерево. Итачи тут же расположил свои руки по обе стороны от Наруто, не давая ему сбежать.

- Мне очень важно твое мнение, Наруто-кун, - с этими словами он нежно прикоснулся губами ко лбу блондина и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. Мир вокруг Наруто начал погружаться в черноту.

Сакура сидела у окна и смотрела на притихшую в последнее время Коноху. Только сейчас стало понятно насколько сильно Наруто влиял на настроения в деревне. Сейчас, когда не было слышно его заливистого смеха, на улицах Конохи царила тишина.

Ничего не изменилось с тех пор, как стало известно о предательстве Саске. Наруто все еще с неохотой принимал пищу и отказывался говорить. Ни уговоры Цунаде, ни мольбы Сакуры ничего не изменили.

Сакура вздохнула и встала со своего насиженного места у окна. Пришло время проведать Наруто. Перед дверью его палаты она остановилась. Стучать было бесполезно, ведь Наруто все равно не отвечал. Сакура тихо приоткрыла дверь и заглянула внутрь. Внутри у нее все похолодело – в палате никого не было.

Сакура ворвалась в кабинет Хокаге без стука. Цунаде даже не потрудилась спрятать пустые бутылки из под саке. Со времени происшествия с Наруто любящая выпить Хокаге превзошла саму себя. Она подняла взгляд осоловелых глаз на дверь, но когда поняла, что пришла ее ученица, снова сосредоточилась на выпивке. Однако следующие слова Сакуры тут же заставили ее протрезветь.

- Он исчез, - сказала девушка.

Цунаде не требовалось уточнять о ком она говорит. Ее взгляд сразу же стал куда более осмысленным.

- Его нет в госпитале?

Сакура покачала головой.

- Окно в его палате было открыто. Похоже, он ушел сам.

Внезапно в дверь постучали. После приглашения Цунаде в кабинет зашел мужчина в маске капитана АНБУ. Не теряя времени на приветствия, он заговорил:

- Двое шиноби, охранявшие границы Конохи, найдены убитыми.

Лицо Цунаде заметно побледнело.

- Было совершено проникновение врага в Коноху? – спросила она. Опьянение, вызванное саке полностью исчезло.

- Нет, - мужчина покачал головой. – _В Коноху_ никто не проникал, - ответил он, сделав акцент на первом слове.

- Каким способом они были убиты? – тихо спросила Цунаде, уже зная, каким будет ответ.

Мужчина в маске немного помедлил перед тем как ответить:

- Это техника чакры уровня джонина: Расенган.

Цунаде закрыла глаза, в то время как Сакура широко раскрыла свои в удивлении.

- Наруто не мог этого сделать! – воскликнула она. – Он бы никогда не предал Коноху!

- Успокойся, Сакура, - тихо проговорила Цунаде. – Никто из нынеживущих шиноби кроме Наруто не владеет Расенганом, - и еще тише, словно сама не веря в то, что говорит, добавила, - Узумаки Наруто предал Коноху.

Сакура практически упала на стоящий рядом стул. В ее зеленых глазах выступили слезы. Сначала Саске, потом Наруто. Два самых дорогих для нее человека отвернулись от нее.

- Почему Наруто сделал это, - прошептала она. – Что случилось тогда в лесу возле убежища клана Учиха?

Цунаде лишь покачала головой. На этот вопрос у нее не было ответа.

Наруто бежал, не останавливаясь. Коноха осталась далеко позади вместе с сочувственными взглядами и фальшивыми улыбками. Ему хотелось оказаться как можно дальше от всего этого лицемерия.

Его окружал лес. Густая зелень вокруг него навевала воспоминания. Они всегда встречались в лесу, где только деревья и звезды становились свидетелями их встреч…

Flashback

Прошло меньше месяца с их последней встречи, когда Наруто снова увидел Итачи. Он не успел сказать ни слова, как снова попал в плен красных глаз.

- Зачем ты делаешь это? – спросил он как только мир вокруг него перестал вращаться, а забытые воспоминания снова заняли свое законное место. – Зачем ты стираешь мои воспоминания? Если ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе доверял, ты выбрал плохой способ.

- Ты не очень-то хороший актер, Наруто-кун. Никто не должен узнать правду об убийстве клана Учиха. К тому же, - добавил он с улыбкой, - ты наверняка сразу же рассказал правду моему маленькому глупому брату.

- Я все еще не понимаю почему нельзя рассказать Саске правду, - раздраженно пробормотал Наруто. – Если, конечно, то, что ты мне говоришь – правда.

- Мне незачем врать тебе, Наруто-кун, - немного помолчав, он продолжил. – Саске – мститель по натуре. Если он сейчас узнает правду, как ты думаешь, как он поступит?

Наруто ненадолго задумался, и ответил:

- Он нападет на Коноху.

Итачи кивнул.

- Я пожертвовал жизнями родных мне людей чтобы предотвратить войну. Если Саске узнает правду, войны не избежать. Он становится опасно силен.

- Но зачем ты говоришь об этом мне? Тебе просто нужно выговориться перед кем-то?

Итачи слегка улыбнулся. Эта улыбка сбивала Наруто с толку – настолько непривычно было видеть ее на обычно таком серьезном лице Учихи. Он сдержался и не отодвинулся, когда Итачи подошел к нему вплотную, положив одну руку ему на плече.

- Мне важно, что ты обо мне думаешь, Наруто-кун, - прошептал он. – Потому что ты очень важен для меня.

С этими словами он наклонился к Наруто, сокращая расстояние между ними. Когда его губы коснулись губ Наруто, голубые глаза широко раскрылись от удивления. Итачи не шевелился, просто стоял, сохраняя контакт между их губами. Через пару секунд он медленно, как будто нехотя отстранился, встречаясь взглядом с растерянным блондином.

- Ты… только что… поцеловал меня? – тихо спросил он, краснея.

- Да, - так же тихо ответил Итачи.

- Но… зачем ты это сделал?

Итачи внимательно посмотрел в глаза Наруто и запустил руку в золотистые пряди его волос.

- Потому что ты мне очень нравишься, Наруто-кун.

Наруто, если это было возможно, покраснел еще больше.

- Но ведь мы оба парни! – воскликнул он.

- Разве это не то, что ты испытываешь к Саске? – с искренним изумлением спросил Итачи.

- Конечно же нет! – Наруто энергично затряс головой. – Саске мне как брат.

- Извини, Наруто-кун, - искренне извинился Итачи, хотя блондину показалось, что его улыбка стала чуточку ярче. – Мне просто казалось, что вы с моим братом очень близки.

- К тому же, - продолжал Наруто. – Ты ведь меня совсем не знаешь! Мы ведь говорили всего пару раз.

- Ты ошибаешься, Наруто-кун, - спокойно ответил Итачи. – Я очень хорошо тебя знаю. Я наблюдал за тобой с тех пор как ты был еще совсем ребенком. Меня восхищала твоя сила. В тебе было то, чего так не хватало Саске – Внутренний стержень, способность противостоять ненависти, которая тебя окружала и отвечать на оскорбления улыбкой. Ты любишь свою деревню, несмотря на то, сколько горя она тебе принесла. В этом мы с тобой похожи, Наруто-кун.

Наруто неверяще смотрел на Итачи пока тот говорил. Он никогда не слышал столько чувства в его голосе. Честно говоря, он вообще не верил что это возможно для Учих – проявлять столько эмоций. Ему хотелось верить в то, что он говорил: что он тоже достоин любви, что кто-то может его полюбить. Ему нравилось слышать нежность в голосе беспристрастного Учихи и знать, что он является ее причиной.

Итачи уже молчал, а Наруто все еще думал о его словах. Возможно ли, что Учиха и правда к нему не безразличен?

Словно прочитав сомнения Наруто на его лице, Итачи улыбнулся и склонился для еще одного поцелуя. В этот раз его губы были немного более настойчивыми, более требовательно прижимаясь к губам блондина в ожидании ответа. Секунду Наруто был в замешательстве, но потом голубые глаза закрылись, а его губы прижались к губам Итачи в ответном поцелуе.

Никто из них не двигался, не пытался углубить поцелуй, боясь разрушить этот хрупкий момент. Когда Итачи все же отстранился, на его губах играла счастливая улыбка и Наруто издал вздох восхищения.

- Теперь я понимаю, почему Саске никогда не улыбается! Фанатки давно разобрали бы его на сувениры! – рассмеялся блондин.

- Тебе пора, Наруто-кун, -напомнил Итачи. Его черные глаза стали кроваво-красными и Наруто плотно зажмурился.

- Не надо, не стирай мои воспоминания! Разреши мне знать правду! Ты ведь знаешь, что я не пойду против Конохи!

Итачи тяжело вздохнул и через секунду Наруто почувствовал его губы на своих. Он только еще крепче закрыл глаза, решив во что бы то ни стало сохранить свои воспоминания. Итачи слегка приоткрыл губы и внезапно Наруто почувствовал прикосновение горячего влажного языка на своих губах. От удивления он широко раскрыл глаза и тут же был пойман в гендзютсу. Мир вокруг него начал вращаться, и, теряя сознание, он услышал шепот Итачи.

- Прости, Наруто-кун, так будет лучше. Я знаю, что ты никогда не предашь Коноху.

Лес вокруг Наруто начал темнеть, но он не собирался останавливаться пока не окажется достаточно далеко от Конохи. Он смахнул слезы, вызванные воспоминанием.

- Похоже, ты ошибался во мне, Итачи, - прошептал он. – Мы оба ошибались. Я все-таки предал Коноху.

Flashback

Перед их следующей встречей прошла всего неделя.

- Здравствуй, Наруто-кун, - сказал Итачи, как только Наруто пришел в себя. С каждым разом процесс восстановления памяти становился все более болезненным.

- Привет, - ответил Наруто. – Ты не мог бы перестать использовать на мне эту технику? Мне не хочется каждый раз падать в обморок.

- Ты не хочешь меня больше видеть? – полным серьезности тоном спросил Итачи.

- Конечно хочу! – воскликнул Наруто и тут же понял, что он сказал правду. Ему действительно нравились их встречи с Итачи. За те несколько раз, что они виделись, он успел привязаться к Учихе. – Не в этом дело. Просто не стирай мои воспоминания и мне не придется каждый раз разбираться с этой головной болью.

- Прости, Наруто-кун, - Итачи покачал головой. – Я не могу оставлять тебе эти воспоминания. Если мы встретимся на поле боя, ты должен будешь считать меня своим врагом.

- Но если я буду думать, что ты мой враг, я могу убить тебя! – с ужасом воскликнул Наруто.

Итачи тихонько рассмеялся и потрепал его волосы.

- Ты не сможешь убить меня, Наруто-кун.

- Не недооценивай меня, - обиженно проворчал блондин.

Его слова, казалось, развеселили Итачи еще больше. Он улыбнулся и быстро поцеловал Наруто. Тот резко вздрогнул, не ожидая такого маневра, и Итачи тут же отодвинулся, улыбка исчезла.

- Нет-нет, все в порядке, - быстро проговорил блондин. – Просто это так непривычно!..

- Я не нравлюсь тебе, Наруто-кун? – перебил его Итачи, глядя прямо ему в глаза.

- Я… - начал Наруто. – Я думаю, что… - его голос сорвался на неразборчивое бормотание.

- Что? – переспросил Итачи.

- Т-ты тоже мне нравишься, - смущенно выговорил блондин. – Просто я еще ни с кем не целовался, и это очень необычно для меня.

При этих словах Наруто в глазах Итачи загорелся интерес. Он снова придвинулся к блондину.

- Останови меня, если будет неприятно, - прошептал он.

С этими словами он положил одну руку на затылок Наруто, зарываясь пальцами в белокурые пряди. Он наклонился к нему и его губы накрыли губы блондина. В этот раз он сразу же провел языком по нижней губе блондина и тот приоткрыл их, позволяя Итачи углубить поцелуй. Наруто закрыл глаза и полностью отдался незнакомым ощущениям, неумело отвечая на поцелуй. Его руки сами собой обвились вокруг шеи Учихи, притягивая его еще ближе. Пальцы Итачи нежно перебирали его волосы, вторая рука легла ему на спину, как будто подталкивая навстречу поцелую. Когда Наруто стало не хватать воздуха, он нехотя прервал поцелуй, всего на пару сантиметров отстраняясь от Итачи. Тот только притянул его ближе, практически усаживая блондина к себе на колени и наклонил голову к его шее, целуя чувствительную кожу. Наруто растворился в ощущениях, только еще ближе притягивая к себе Итачи. Ему хотелось почувствовать больше, и он не отстранился, когда рука Учихи проникла под его футболку, только немного наклонил голову, открывая больше пространства для поцелуев.

Каким-то образом он оказался лежащим на спине на черном плаще Итачи. Сам Учиха нависал над ним, покрывая его лицо и шею едва ощутимыми поцелуями. Футболка Наруто лежала в нескольких шагах от них, и блондин не помнил, когда он успел от нее избавиться. Его бедра плотно прижимались к бедрам Итачи, и ни один из них уже не мог скрывать своего возбуждения. Рука Учихи потянулась к молнии штанов Наруто и тот усилил хватку на шее Итачи. Тот тут же остановился и пристально посмотрел в глаза блондина.

- Ты уверен, Наруто-кун? – серьезно спросил он.

После небольшой паузы Наруто кивнул.

- Я уверен. Ты… ты очень нравишься мне, Итачи, - ответил он и притянул его для еще одного поцелуя, отвлекая от разговоров.

Той ночью он впервые был так близок с другим человеком, настолько близок, насколько это было возможно. Итачи давал ему все то, в чем он нуждался: любовь, нежность, признание. Он практически боготворил Наруто, покрывая поцелуями каждый сантиметр его кожи, глядя на него с нескрываемым восхищением. Итачи был осторожен с ним, как будто он был редким прекрасным цветком. Он любил его в ту ночь, и Наруто отвечал ему тем же. Несмотря на боль, он только крепче обнимал Итачи, оставляя царапины на белоснежной коже.

Под утро Наруто вернулся к Джирайе с невнятными воспоминаниями о встрече с красивой черноглазой незнакомкой, объясняющими появление красных следов на его шее. Его встреча с Итачи снова была забыта.

Сакура сидела в кабинете Цунаде и смотрела в окно. Сама хозяйка кабинета нервно постукивала пальцами по столу и то и дело бросала взгляды на полные бутылки саке, спрятанные в одном из тайников. Прошло два дня со времени побега Наруто, но от поискового отряда не было никаких новостей. Сакура уже потеряла надежду на то, что Наруто вернется в деревню. Как и Саске, он ушел по собственному желанию, и остановить его было невозможно.

Обе девушки вздрогнули, когда дверь кабинета распахнулась с громким стуком и в кабинет вошли четыре фигуры в черных плащах с узором из красных облаков. Сакура не могла оторвать взгляда от невысокого брюнета, возглавлявшего процессию, ее губы сами по себе прошептали его имя; однако тот не смотрел на нее, его взгляд был направлен на Цунаде.

- Учиха Саске, - протянула пятая Хокаге. – Надо полагать, ты убил всех АНБУ, охраняющих башню Хокаге?

- Только оглушил. Лишние жертвы ни к чему, - спокойно ответил Саске.

- И ты один справился с лучшими шиноби Конохи? Должно быть слухи недооценивают твою силу.

- Ну, вообще-то, он был не один… - подал голос блондин, стоящий по правую руку от Саске.

- Заткнись, Суйгетсу, - прикрикнула на него девушка с красными волосами. – Все равно Саске-кун сделал большую часть работы.

- Суйгетсу, Карин, - остановил их Саске. – Сейчас не время для споров. – Он снова повернулся к Цунаде. – Я пришел сюда чтобы узнать где находится Узумаки Наруто. Его квартира пуста, и, похоже, в ней довольно давно никто не живет.

В ответ ему раздался звучный, слегка истеричный смех Цунаде.

- Ты ищешь Наруто? Какая жалость! Вы разминулись всего на пару дней, - когда Саске вопросительно поднял бровь, она продолжила. – Два дня назад он сбежал из Конохи, убив двоих АНБУ. Предал свою деревню, как ты когда-то. Как знать, может именно ты был примером для подражания…

Теперь на лице Учихи читались злость и раздражение.

- Просто скажи мне где Наруто. Я не собираюсь причинять ему вреда.

- А я и говорю тебе правду, - уже не смеясь ответила Цунаде. – Последние несколько недель он ни с кем не говорил и почти не ел, а потом сбежал из Конохи, не оставив даже записки.

- С чего бы Наруто предавать деревню? У него нет причин ее ненавидеть, в отличие от меня, - с сомнением проговорил Саске.

- И какие же у тебя причины, Учиха? Деревня практически носила тебя на руках: как же, наследник могущественного клана, последний обладатель шарингана! У Наруто было гораздо больше причин ненавидеть Коноху, чем у тебя.

Во взгляде Саске появился опасный блеск.

- Ты читала документы, которые остались тебе в наследство от третьего? Те, которые касаются убийства клана Учиха? – спросил он ледяным тоном. В ответ на растерянный взгляд Цунаде он лишь ухмыльнулся. – У меня есть все причины ненавидеть Коноху. Сейчас моя цель – найти Наруто. Но помни, что однажды я вернусь и уничтожу эту деревню, - с этими словами он вышел из кабинета, так ни разу и не взглянув на свою бывшую подругу. Его свита проследовала за ним.

Когда дверь за ними закрылась, Цунаде обессилено откинулась на спинку своего кресла. Она знала, что Учиха сдержит свое слово, а без Наруто у деревни не было ни единого шанса.

Наруто скрывался от дождя в небольшой пещере. Прошло уже пять дней с тех пор, как он ушел из Конохи. Он мог не бояться, что его обнаружат. Клоны отлично запутали следы, а благодаря дождю искать его теперь бесполезно даже членам клана Инудзука.

У него не было никакого плана действий. Он просто не хотел, не мог находиться там, в окружении лжецов и лицемеров. Он не испытывал ни любви, ни жалости к деревне, из-за которой была разрушена не одна жизнь. Он, Саске, Итачи… Все они пострадали от рук конохской власти.

Дождь все шел, и Наруто закрыл глаза. Как только он переставал думать, перед ним тут же появлялись потерянные воспоминания, те недостающие кусочки мозаики, что раньше были спрятаны от него.

Flashback

Встречи Итачи и Наруто длились чуть больше двух лет. Они всегда происходили в лесу, под покровом деревьев и ночного неба. Не раз прозвучали слова любви, не раз луна становилась свидетельницей их свиданий. Иногда они просто говорили: о них, о Конохе и о Саске… Иногда они просто молчали, наслаждаясь безмолвным присутствием друг друга. И каждый раз к утру Наруто неизменно все забывал.

Со временем их встречи стали более редкими и Наруто стал замечать тревожные изменения в Итачи: то, как он становился бледнее с каждой встречей, как кожа все плотнее обтягивала его ребра, его постоянный кашель… Но Итачи не позволял ему высказать своих тревог вслух, тут же перебивая его поцелуем.

После возвращения Наруто в Коноху они виделись лишь дважды. В первый раз это произошло на поле боя. Наруто не узнал в нем своего любовника и сразу же атаковал его, несмотря на заверения того, что он хочет просто поговорить. Наруто был нужен Саске, и на разговоры с Итачи у него не было времени.

Однако сил победить Учиху у него не было тоже. Наруто не понял, когда он попал в гендзютсу. Он не мог бороться, оставаясь беззащитным перед врагом. Вот только Итачи действительно был настроен на разговоры. Единственным, что его интересовало, были отношения Наруто и Саске.

В конце их встречи он передал Наруто часть своей силы в форме ворона.

- Эта сила поможет тебе в бою против Саске. Надеюсь, тебе никогда не придется ее использовать, Наруто-кун, - сказал он.

С этими словами иллюзия была развеяна.

Их последняя встреча произошла в лесу недалеко от убежища клана Учиха. Группа шиноби, шедшие по следу Учихи Саске, остановились на привал. Наруто предупредил своих друзей, что некоторое время погуляет по лесу, и, как будто его вела какая-то сила, направился в лесную чащу.

Взгляд алых глаз застал его врасплох, и он просто потерял сознание, когда воспоминания захватили его. Когда он открыл глаза, он встретился взглядом со знакомыми черными глазами Итачи. Однако глаза были единственным, что осталось неизменным со времени их последней встречи. Кожа Итачи стала еще тоньше и бледнее, и теперь под ней можно было разглядеть каждый кровеносный сосуд; черный плащ плохо скрывал болезненную худобу. Даже его прекрасные черные волосы утратили свой блеск. Итачи выглядел пугающе хрупким.

- Здравствуй, Наруто-кун, -проговорил он. Даже его голос уже не нес в себе той жизненной силы, как раньше.

- Итачи, что произошло? – начал Наруто. – Ты выглядишь как будто… - как обычно он не успел договорить, прерванный поцелуем.

Тревога не отпускала его, но он позволил себе отдаться во власть поцелуя. Как обычно, близость Итачи заставляла его терять представление о происходящем, и через несколько минут он снова обнаружил себя в горизонтальном положении. Однако в этот раз, в отличие от предыдущих, Итачи, а не он, лежал на спине на черном плаще с узором из красных облаков. От удивления он пришел в себя на некоторое время, однако Итачи притянул его ближе, шепча на ухо:

- Сегодня я хочу, чтобы ты сделал все сам, Наруто-кун.

Наруто застыл на пару секунд, просто глядя в черные глаза своего любовника, потом медленно кивнул и принялся покрывать поцелуями белоснежную кожу. Итачи выглядел таким хрупким, что он боялся его сломать. Он осторожен и нежен, как был нежен Итачи в их первую ночь. И теперь Итачи крепко обхватывает его шею руками и шепчет его имя сквозь слезы.

Они еще некоторое время безмолвно лежат, завернувшись в плащ Итачи, и смотрят друг на друга. Наруто не может оторвать взгляда от этих прекрасных черных глаз.

Первым нарушает тишину Итачи.

- Мы больше не увидимся, Наруто-кун, - шепчет он.

Это заставляет Наруто вскочить и внимательно уставиться на него.

- Что ты имеешь ввиду? – наполовину сердито, наполовину растерянно спрашивает он.

Завтра состоится мой бой с Саске, - так же тихо отвечает Итачи.

Наруто тут же садится рядом с Итачи, на его лице шок.

- Ты не должен с ним драться! Ты можешь уйти!

Итачи лишь улыбнулся.

- Я достаточно долго уходил от него, Наруто-кун. Он заслуживает получить свою месть.

Это окончательно взбесило Наруто, и он крепко хватает Учиху за плечи, не обращая внимания на то, как тот болезненно вздрагивает.

- Ты собираешься просто умереть? Ты даже не будешь сражаться? Просто позволишь Саске убить тебя? – кричит он.

- Я не буду сражаться с Саске, - спокойно отвечает Итачи.

Наруто дернулся как от удара, уловив обреченность в тоне Учихи.

- Я не хочу чтобы ты умирал, - шепчет он.

- Ты предпочитаешь, чтобы умер Саске?

Секунду Наруто раздумывает над этим, но в конце концов кивает.

- Если выбор стоит между тобой и Саске, я предпочитаю, чтобы ты жил, - тихо говорит он.

Итачи нечего на это ответить и он просто закрывает глаза.

- Ты не должен умирать, - продолжает Наруто. – Ты можешь просто рассказать Саске правду.

На губах Итачи появляется печальная улыбка.

- Я не могу рассказать Саске правду и не поставить под угрозу Коноху.

- И что, ты умрешь за эту деревню? За деревню, где тебя все ненавидят? – вскрикивает Наруто.

- Ты поступил бы точно так же, Наруто-кун. Ты уже не раз рисковал жизнью за Коноху, и без сомнения пожертвовал бы собой ради нее.

Наруто хочет сказать, что уже вовсе не уверен в этом, но Итачи продолжает.

- К тому же, я уже умираю, Наруто-кун. Уже некоторое время я знал, что болен. Если я не погибну завтра от руки Саске, мне все равно не протянуть долго.

Наруто молчит. Он не удивлен – он и раньше догадывался об этом. Но слезы все равно бегут по его щекам. Итачи целует, и их поцелуй на вкус соленый как слезы. Наруто поднимает взгляд и голубые глаза в последний раз встречаются с черными; а потом черные становятся красными, и мир вокруг Наруто начинает погружаться во тьму. Теряя сознание, он едва слышыт последние слова Итачи, сказанные ему.

- Я люблю тебя, Наруто-кун.

Все его тело болит. Его чакра закончилась, впрочем как и чакра Саске. Вот и все. Именно здесь, под изображением фамильной эмблемы клана Учиха, все и закончится. Собрав последние силы, он поднимается и идет к Саске. Он видит страх в черных глазах своего младшего брата.

Последнее прикосновение – и силы покидают его. Саске будет в безопасности, и теперь он может умереть. Мир перед глазами теряет свои очертания, и он снова видит перед собой голубые глаза, золотистую кожу и солнечные пряди волос. Он улыбается в последний раз и шепчет свои последние слова на ухо Саске:

- Позаботься о Наруто.

С именем любимого на губах он проваливается в черноту.

Дождь закончился, но Наруто все так же неподвижно сидел, глядя на ночное небо. Он все еще перебирал бесценные воспоминания о своей недолгой любви. Могла ли их судьба быть другой? Могли бы они быть счастливы? Теперь уже никто не мог ответить на этот вопрос. Наруто же оставались лишь воспоминания.

Внезапно Наруто почувствовал приближение четырех человек. Они хорошо скрывали свою чакру, но чувства девятихвостого лиса им было не обмануть. Наруто уже приготовился бежать, но что-то привлекло его внимание. Преследователи подошли на достаточно близкое расстояние и перестали скрывать свою чакру. Три более слабых сигнала были ему неизвестны, но один, самый сильный, показался ему смутно знакомым. Этот сигнал приближался, оставив остальных позади. Наруто встал у входа в пещеру, готовый обороняться. Однако, когда между деревьев возникла знакомая фигура в черном плаще, на его лице расплылась ухмылка.

- Саске, - протянул он. – Всегда приятно тебя видеть, друг. Если ты идешь разрушать Коноху, то ты выбрал довольно странный маршрут.

Некоторое время Саске просто молчал, глядя на Наруто так, будто видел его впервые.

- Значит Цунаде сказала правду, - медленно, растягивая слова проговорил он. – Ты действительно сбежал из Конохи.

- Как и ты сам три года назад, - напомнил ему Наруто. – Только вот мне некому мстить вне деревни. Я просто не хотел больше находиться в Конохе.

Саске нахмурился еще сильнее, но потом лицо его расслабилось и приняло обычное самодовольное выражение.

- Я не знаю, что заставило тебя изменить свое мнение о деревне, но это очень удобно для меня. Целью моей команды является уничтожение Конохи. Я искал тебя, Наруто, так как не хотел сражаться с тобой. Но сейчас я вижу, что мне и не придется.

На лице блондина появилась горькая усмешка, и Саске едва ощутимо вздрогнул: настолько она была непохожа на обычную улыбку Наруто.

- Я не собираюсь останавливать тебя, Саске. Я знаю правду и понимаю тебя. Можешь не бояться: я не встану на защиту Конохи.

Саске задумчиво кивнул и снова медленно заговорил.

- Я искал тебя не только поэтому, Наруто, - с этими словами он преодолел разделяющее их расстояние и остановился прямо перед блондином. Наруто не отступил ни на шаг, уверенно глядя в лицо Саске. Тот немного помедлил и неуверенно приблизил свои губы к губам Наруто, поймав их в нежный поцелуй. Блондин не двигался, позволяя Учихе целовать себя, но не отвечая на поцелуй. Его глаза были открыты и он внимательно вглядывался в светящееся нежностью лицо Саске. Когда тот отстранился, Наруто встретился взглядом с такими знакомыми черными глазами.

- Твои глаза… Это ведь глаза Итачи, - скорее утвердительно чем вопросительно проговорил он.

Саске удивленно моргнул.

- Откуда ты?.. Впрочем, это неважно. Это всего лишь еще один секрет шарингана клана Учиха. Глаза брата подарили мне еще большую силу. И вместе с тобой мы добьемся всего, чего захотим. Просто ответь мне: ты пойдешь со мной, Наруто.

Несколько секунд Наруто смотрел в черные глаза, потом кивнул и ответил:

- Я пойду с тобой, Саске.

Лицо Учихи как будто просветлело и он приблизился для еще одного поцелуя. В этот раз Наруто заставил себя ответить, закрывая глаза и отдаваясь новым, и в то же время таким знакомым ощущениям.

Той ночью Саске не вернулся к своей команде. Там, в лесу, луна снова стала свидетельницей любви Наруто. Саске лежал под ним, распростертый на черном плаще с узором из красных облаков, обнимая его за шею и притягивая ближе. И снова Наруто смотрел сверху вниз в такие любимые черные глаза и покрывал поцелуями белоснежную кожу.

- Не закрывай глаза, Саске, - шептал он, когда его любовник морщился от непривычных ощущений. – Я хочу видеть твои глаза.

И Саске делал, как он просил, и снова эти черные глаза смотрели на Наруто с нежностью и любовью.

Позже они лежали, обнявшись, на черном плаще Саске. Им не о чем было говорить, но слова не были нужны.

- Я люблю тебя, Наруто, - нарушил тишину Саске.

Тот не ответил, лишь притянул Учиху для еще одного поцелуя.

Когда начало светать, они неспешно подобрали свою одежду. Натягивая свой плащ, Саске как бы мимоходом обронил:

- Кстати, перед смертью Итачи сказал мне, чтобы я позаботился о тебе. Это странно, не правда ли?.. Я имею ввиду, почему он вспомнил тебя перед смертью?..

Наруто застыл на секунду, но потом повернулся и направился в сторону Конохи. Саске последовал за ним. Он решил, что слезы в голубых глазах Наруто ему просто привиделись.

Сакура вздрогнули, когда дверь кабинета Хокаге распахнулась без стука. Прошло пять дней со времени визита Саске в Коноху, неделя после побега Наруто. Поиски не дали никаких результатов, и сейчас, когда на пороге появился капитан АНБУ, Сакура не знала, каких ожидать новостей.

- Хокаге-сама, - заговорил он. – В Коноху было совершено проникновение. Убиты десять членов АНБУ, охранявшие границу. По нашим данным, нападавшие – четверо в плащах Акацуки, опознанные как команда Хеби под предводительством нукенина класса S Учихи Саске, и джинчуурики девятихвостого демона-лиса, Узумаки Наруто.

Сакура начала хватать ртом воздух. Она не могла в это поверить. Саске, Наруто… Они оба повернулись против Конохи и теперь вступили в открытое противостояние. Цунаде лишь подняла одну бровь.

- Они решили выйти против Конохи без поддержки Акацуки? Довольно смело с их стороны.

АНБУ лишь покачал головой.

- Учиха Саске и Узумаки Наруто – одни из сильнейших шиноби в мире. Пейн в одиночку разрушил деревню, а ведь Узумаки был сильнее его тогда. Если он нападет вместе с Учихой, у Конохи нет шансов.

На это заявление Цунаде только ударила кулаком по столу и гневно посмотрела на мужчину в маске.

- Мы не станем сдаваться без боя! Вызовите всех доступных шиноби Конохи и отправьте послание нашим союзникам в Суне. У нас тоже есть что им показать.

Когда за капитаном АНБУ закрылась дверь, Цунаде повернулась к Сакуре, все это время внимательно слушавшей их разговор.

- Ты готова к этой битве, Сакура? Ты готова выступить против двоих самых дорогих тебе людей? Против своих товарищей? Ты должна быть готова убить их, если потребуется. Если твои чувства к Саске или Наруто помешают тебе сражаться, ты погибнешь. Сейчас, Сакура, они не твои товарищи, не Саске и Наруто. Сейчас они – наследник клана Учиха и джинчуурики девятихвостого, наши противники.

Сакура лишь поднялась, сжала руку в кулак и уверенно ответила:

- Я готова, Цунаде-сама.

Наруто уже мог видеть башню Хокаге. Обезвредить охрану оказалось проще, чем он думал, и следующей его целью был совет старейшин. Именно они изначально были теми, на кого был направлен его гнев. Именно они отдали тот судьбоносный приказ, который стоил Итачи жизни.

Наруто и Саске стояли перед членами совета. Остальная часть команды Хеби разбиралась с охраной. В глазах стоящих перед ними стариков был страх, даже какой-то благоговейный ужас перед двумя самыми сильными шиноби Конохи, объединенными общей целью – местью.

В глазах нападавших не было ненависти. В них не было вообще ничего. Ни один мускул не дрогнул на их прекрасных в своем убийственном спокойствии лицах, когда они напали, сражаясь, убивая, оставляя их лежать с застывшими в вечном ужасе лицами.

Когда все было кончено, они не почувствовал ни радости, ни сожаления. Они смотрели на мир равнодушными красными глазами – цвет шарингана и зловещей чакры Кьюби. И ни один из них не собирался останавливаться.

У башни Хокаге их встретила Цунаде, окруженная всеми выжившими шиноби Конохи. Наруто узнал их всех. Его товарищи смотрели на него с неверием и разочарованием. В зеленых глазах Сакуры, стоявшей по правую руку от своей учительницы, стояли слезы.

Что-то шевельнулось в душе Наруто, когда он увидел своих друзей, готовых сражаться с ним, готовых убить его, если потребуется. На мгновение в нем поселились сомнения. Стараясь восстановить свою решимость, он повернулся к Саске и посмотрел в его глаза, глаза Итачи. К его удивлению, воспоминания о любимом не только не вернули ему желания бороться, но и наоборот, заставили его очнуться. В ту же секунду глазам Наруто вернулся их обычный голубой цвет.

- Мы не будем делать этого, Саске, - тихо, но уверенно проговорил он. – Старейшины мертвы, мы получили свою месть. Мы не будем разрушать Коноху.

Удивление в глазах Саске быстро сменилось злостью.

- Ты хочешь остановиться сейчас, Наруто? Ты думаешь, что если пощадишь их жизни, деревня примет тебя с распростертыми объятиями? – он замолчал на несколько секунд и продолжил уже спокойнее. – Я не заставляю тебя делать это, Наруто. Просто отойди и дай мне сделать все самому.

Блондин покачал головой и в мгновение оказался перед Саске, отрезая его от растерянных коноховцев.

- Я не дам тебе уничтожить Коноху, Саске. Итачи отдал жизнь ради этой деревни. Он не хотел, чтобы ты делал этого.

- Откуда ты можешь знать, чего хотел мой брат? – зло выкрикнул Саске. Не дождавшись ответа от Наруто, он продолжил. – Просто отойди, Узумаки. Не заставляй меня сражаться с тобой.

- Если ты хочешь разрушить деревню, сначала тебе придется убить меня, - с этими словами Наруто нанес свой первый удар.

Никто не пытался вмешаться или остановить их. Все, что они могли делать – только наблюдать за бесконечными атаками, некоторые из них быстрые настолько, сто их невозможно было уловить. Бой двух сильнейших шиноби Конохи, а, возможно, и всего мира, был невероятным зрелищем.

Саске, у которого было гораздо меньше чакры, был уже на грани. Его движения замедлились, по щекам текли кровавые слезы. Собрав последние силы, он активировал свой совершенный шаринган и направил его на Наруто. Тот не мог отбить атаку, и ему оставалось лишь стоять, смело глядя в глаза Саске. Но внезапно его чакра неуловимо изменилась и в форме черного ворона высвободилась сила, когда-то подаренная ему Итачи. Эта сила спасла Наруто, защитив от атаки Саске.

Истратив всю свою чакру, Учиха упал на колени. Его глаза непрерывно кровоточили. Внезапно его виски пронзила резкая боль и он закричал. Когда через несколько секунд Саске открыл глаза, они не были ни красными, ни черными. Наруто с ужасом узнал кольца риннегана.

Саске почувствовал прилив сил. Поднявшись на ноги, он уверенно посмотрел в глаза своему сопернику.

- Сдавайся, Наруто. Я не хочу убивать тебя. Теперь, когда у меня есть риннеган, тебе не победить.

- Я уже сражался против риннегана, Саске, - напомнил Наруто. – Я сражался против Пейна и победил. Не заставляй меня убить и тебя, - он собрал остатки своей чакры и приготовился к удару.

Последняя атака по силе превосходила все предыдущие. Когда их чакры столкнулись, поле боя на время исчезло в дыму. Когда их снова стало видно, стоять остался только один.

Саске лежал на спине, в его груди зияла рана, оставленная Расенганом Наруто. Из его глаз и уголка рта текла кровь. Несмотря на приближение смерти, он смотрел на стоящего над ним Наруто и пытался что-то сказать. Тот наклонился ближе, глядя в глаза Саске, которые снова стали просто черными.

- Я люблю тебя, Наруто, - с трудом выговорил Саске и черные глаза закрылись уже навсегда.

Наруто ничего не ответил, лишь наклонился еще ниже и нежно поцеловал его в последний раз, чувствуя на губах привкус крови.

Со стороны башни Хокаге к ним приближалась Сакура. Рядом с ней, не отставая ни на шаг, бежала Цунаде. Наруто едва мог сосредоточить на них свой взгляд. Он чувствовал руки Сакуры у себя на плечах, но не видел ее лица. Что-то мешало, застилая его зрение, и вот перед глазами все четче проступало другое лицо: волосы цвета воронова крыла, белоснежная кожа и прекрасные черные глаза.

- Я иду к тебе, Итачи, - прошептал он и его мир погрузился во тьму.

Сакура стояла над безжизненными телами двоих самых дорогих ей людей и по ее щекам текли слезы. Стоящая рядом Цунаде положила руку ей на плече.

- Наруто, - с трудом выдавила Сакура сквозь слезы. – Почему умер Наруто? Он ведь выглядит почти совсем неповрежденным.

- Похоже, он просто использовал всю свою чакру, - тихо ответила Цунаде. – Он умер, защищая свою деревню. Даже предав Коноху, он отдал за нее жизнь.

- То что он сказал в конце, он ведь произнес имя Итачи, верно? - спросила Сакура. – Почему именно его?

Цунаде покачала головой.

- Не знаю, Сакура, - прошептала она. – Не знаю.


End file.
